


Loquere cum cura.

by BarPurple



Series: Sherlolly Against the World [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Language Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, inappropriate thoughts during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My ego will not stand to have you thinking of anyone else, you know how selfish I am."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loquere cum cura.

Laid out naked on his bed Sherlock moaned and gripped the head board so tightly his knuckles cracked. His voice was a hoarse gasp as he said;

“Molly that’s amazing.”

He threw an arm over his eyes to block out his sight. He knew a single glance in the direction of the angel bent over his crotch would result in a premature finish. True Molly had been sucking, licking and ooh nibbling his cock for almost an hour, but Sherlock was beginning to think he would never get enough of this. 

About forty minutes ago Molly had slapped his thigh when he’d said she should stop any time she wanted. She hadn’t even taken him out of her mouth long enough to say that she was fine. Molly was a woman with a point to prove and Sherlock had never been as delighted to be proven wrong in his entire life.

The offhand comment he’d made about blow-jobs being a bit dull and repetitive had earned him a raised eyebrow and a smug smile from Molly. That particular arrangement of her beautiful facial features had been relabelled in his mind as ‘I’ll show you what a dumb statement that is.’ She was currently excelling at exactly that by doing something cunning with her tongue.

“Aaahh. You’re brilliant.”

Molly hummed around his cock and another compliment fell from his lips. In fact Sherlock was pretty sure he was just babbling words like wonderful, fantastic and amazing. It took him a moment or five to realize that Molly wasn’t humming in agreement; she was chuckling.

Sherlock lifted his arm from his eyes and peered down at her, his curiosity tempering the impact of the delicious sight of her lips stretched around his cock.

“Are you laughing at me?”

Molly released him with a final flick of her tongue. Sherlock almost bit through his lip as he tried to focus on what she was saying.

“The praise is lovely, but you’re using John’s words. Amazing; brilliant; fantastic; that’s what John says when you’re clever.”

Sherlock frowned at her as he struggled to prop himself up on his elbows.

“You’ve got your mouth around my cock and you’re thinking about Three Continents Watson?”

Molly grimaced.

“Not like that, the association just sort of popped into my head.”

Sherlock surged forward and tackled her on to her back. Molly’s hair cascaded over the edge of the bed as Sherlock tenderly pinned her wrists to the mattress. He loomed over her, a grin playing at the corner of his mouth. Molly tried to kiss him, but he pulled back teasing her into a sulking pout.

“My ego will not stand to have you thinking of anyone else while we are fucking, Molly. You know how selfish I am.”

His words could have sounded chilling and disturbingly possessive, but the sly smile and the gleam in his eyes told the real story. This was the playful side of Sherlock she’d seen more and more since they’d become intimate and damn it if Molly didn’t love playing with him when he got like this. 

“You’d better find words of your own to tell me what a goddess I am in bed then.”

She blew him a kiss as he nodded in agreement. With an exaggerated thoughtful hum Sherlock dipped his head and kissed her neck.

“Shall I say that you are spectaculi and ingeniosa?”

Molly moaned as the Latin praises rolled from his tongue in his deep rich baritone. Of course Sherlock would go straight for Latin, not that Molly was complaining, she’d always liked the dead language. That was why she taken the time to learn it beyond the medical terms she need for her degree.

She felt Sherlock smirk against her skin as he released a wrist and slid his hand over her flushed skin till he was cupping her breast. Agonizingly slowly he rolled his thumb over her nipple. As he bowed his head towards the tightened peak he murmured;

“Delectamentum.”

She almost screamed in delight as his tongue flicked and teased her sensitive flesh. She dug her free hand into his curls and held him in place as he continued;

“Pulchra.”

Her fingernails raking against his scalp caused him to moan out;

“Docendo discitur!”

As his long, clever fingers slipped into her wet sex he growled;

“Omnes iniquitates meas.”

Molly forced her way through the fog in her mind to come up with the translation for that one. When it clicked she replied;

“Yes, oh god yes! All yours.”

Sherlock shifted his weight over her and Molly howled in satisfaction as his cock thrust inside her. Her fingernails dug into his back as she bucked up to meet every thrust. Sherlock buried his head in the crook of her neck and as they rushed towards orgasm he repeated one phrase over and over again.

“Te amo.”

In the haze of release Molly kissed him and whispered;

“Et vos.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since I scarcely have full command of my mother tongue Google Translate provided the Latin. Please let me know if I could have selected a better word.
> 
> spectaculi - spectacular  
> ingeniosa - ingenious  
> delectamentum - delicious  
> Docendo discitur - temptress  
> pulchra - beautiful  
> omnes iniquitates meas - all mine  
> te amo - I love you  
> et vos - and I you
> 
> And the title:  
> Loquere cum cura - Speak with care


End file.
